


*SPLASH*

by CaptainArmandoSalazar



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), Pirates of the Caribbean RPF
Genre: Fun, Humor, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 12:31:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14284980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainArmandoSalazar/pseuds/CaptainArmandoSalazar
Summary: This story is based at one roleplay... well, captain Salazar´s patience is not immense, even it sometimes looks like that it is. This one episode below was really the ultimate trial - because his patience was tested by a lady... and he was ALWAYS polite towards ladies. Until now.





	*SPLASH*

**Author's Note:**

> (All speeches and actions were left as it happened, only last 3 lines were added, because... captain simply had to. I have to state, that for all 12 years of roleplay I´ve never seen something like this. Nice reading, lads - and enjoy!)

It was near dusk, and the black Norse ship, The Ebony Night, with it's crew on board, just took down the last pirate ship they saw before going over to some island to rest for a bit, so they wouldn't have to stay on the ship all the time. The crew consisted of all men...except for one member, the captain herself. She was Captain Mary Diress, but preferred to just Diress or Captain Diress,. She was one of the most brutal captains on the sea, sparing no one if they're an enemy of hers, either leading to the sinking of rival ships or killing enemies with weapons and brute force. Once the job was done, Diress went back to the helm of her ship, ready to head to a nearby island. However, out of the corner of her eye, she saw another ship not far off. She looked over to it, seeing it was a vessel, much larger than hers, but they didn't look like they would be an enemy to her, so she decided to leave them alone. She then spoke to herself, "If they wish to follow, they may, but if not, that's fine too." Silent Mary approached within firing range of the rifle, mostly probably its captain only wanted to observe, what happened - and he did. It was possible to see him, looking through his spyglass at sinking pirate ship, and also at the other, which sailed under norwegian flag.

Diress continued looking at the Spanish ship, but kept The Ebony Night moving, knowing she had done what she was going to do, destroy the pirate ship, then leave. She then started to move her ship away, the moonlight making it easy to her at the helm. She didn't care if this other vessel followed, but she did need to get to land so she and her crew could rest for the night, occassionally looking back to The Silent Mary, as she kept going. Bigger ship slowly moved closer and sailed besides Ebony night. "Good work," Salazar muttered and nodded from the bridge to other captain. Well, he was probably a bit surprised, that he saw a woman as the captain, but he knew, how to behave, so he offered help to someone, who was able to destroy pirate ship. "Did your ship suffer any damage, captain?" Diress looked over to see who spoke up. "Not too much damage, nothing me and my crew can't fix....and thanks?" she responded, a little bit confused on what he was saying good work for. She was just doing what she had to was all. She then spoke up again, "We're headed to find any form of land, my crew and I have been out for a while and need to rest up fro a bit. Feel free to join us."

The Norse captain kept her vessel moving, until they reached a nearby island. She and her crew got off The Ebony Night, Diress going off more by herself, while the rest of her crew stayed together. She looked back to where the Silent Mary was, wondering if they would join her and her crew on the island. It mostly looked like as if captain of Silent Mary ordered some men to search the island for some fruit as the scurvy prevention, but the rest stayed aboard, even the ship anchored nearby. Small group of five men was led by tall young man in officer uniform of spanish navy. Diress stayed back with some of her crew, while other went further into the island to hunt, so they could have a supply of meat. The young female captain then looked over to Salazar, checking him out a bit, since she did already start to have feelings for him, despite only meeting just now. However, she was known for being a woman that played hard to get and would never fully admit that she likes him. When the rest of her crew came back with three boars they found, Diress invited the Spanish Navy men to come join them, for she knew this would be a good time to get to know them better. Salazar stayed aboard, but these, who were ordered to go to the island, approached.

"Officer Santos, captain," the tall one saluted and introduced himself to her after ordering the others from his crew to find some fruit. "Captain Salazar sends his regards and wishes you good hunt for next time. Silent Mary will be anchored here over night, so you and your crew can rest without the danger of being attacked by pirates." At least it looked, that El matador could appreciate good work, even it ment sunken pirate ship. "Tell him, I said thank you, but we really don't need around the lock protection, for we're amazing fighters." Diress responded, nodding slightly, "Though why can't he tell me that in person? I actually do wish to speak with him, captain to captain." She then looked back to where Salazar was, unsure of why he won't come down to talk to her personally. "Yes, captain." Officer santos nodded, saluted again and went back to help his crewmates with their work, so they could return soon. Maybe they had some reason or were ordered to do so. Diress looked back to the Silent Mary, then decided to go over there now, quickly getting on board. She then looked around for the captain. Upon spotting him, she walked right over "Is there a reason you can't speak with me directly? I know I'm a tough woman, but that doesn't mean I'm not approachable."

Salazar turned from lieutenant, who he spoke with, and looked at her calmly. "You´re first, who has some problem with that, captain," he said, and one-eyed lieutenant behind him looked where to run and hide. "But well, good work with that pirate ship... and good hunt for next time. Did I miss something? Maybe invitation to a dinner and dance?" captain asked ironically. Lieutenant behind made everything to keep deadpan face. "Funny, because I was inviting you to join us for dinner, that's my my crew just came back from hunting. I hope you like meat as much as we do," Diress responded, then held out her hand to shake hands with him "I realized I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Captain Mary Diress, nice to meet you." "Captain Salazar," he responded as he shook her hand. "I´m sorry, but I have to decline your invitation. Just because I mean, that is very unwise to leave unguarded ship in this waters, even the crew is not far from it." "Then I'll just have to come up here then, because I feel like I want to get to know you better." Diress admitted "Also, if you were inviting me to dinner and a dance, just warning you, my dancing style is very fast paced, since most Nordic dances are like that."

Diress noticed he wasn't talk properly and raised an eyebrow. "Um, are you alright? You look like you're hiding something....also what do you really mean by dinner and a dance?" she asked out of curiosity, with a hint of a demanding tone to her voice, clearly wanting an answer right now. "Irony," Salazar answered her without changing his tone and glanced back to lieutenant, who tried hardly not to laugh. "Madre mia, lieutenant, don´t behave like an animal... there´s lady aboard." Diress smirked slightly "Oh please, I'm Norse, we generally aren't super proper and I'm a ruthless brute myself at times." she responded in a firm way, but clearly didn't care at all about being proper. The one-eyed lieutenant burst into laughter with tears in his eye, and Salazar smacked his forehead. "Dios... por qué?" he sighed. Diress raised her eyebrow slightly, not sure what he said, she doesn't speak his native language. "So anyway....you said something about a dinner and dance?" "Dios," captain sighed more as the lieutenant fell behind the helm, probably dead from laughter. "Have you ever heard about the irony?"

Diress looked confused "Irony?" she asked "What are you talking about?" She really wasn't fully understanding him, but was hoping to find out. "Nearly all what I said was ment ironically," Salazar said as he looked, what happened to his subordinate officer. Well, the lieutenant moved a bit, still laughing and crying, mostly as if he had some cramp. "Okay.....well if you're inviting me here for some sort of get together, I accept. I'll just need to get into my evening gown for that. It would be silly to do so in my captain uniform." she admitted, nodding slightly, not revealing, that she really isn't the best dancer, nor was she super proper when eating, but she figured she could give it a go. "Holy Jesus, it seems to me, that I am speaking the language of maurs now." Captain looked ...well, at least consternated. He ordered two other officers to carry lieutenant Lesaro to his cabin to recover and to prevent him from suffering another shock. Diress still look confused, but she headed off the ship to tell her crew what was going on. She then went to go get ready, coming back later in a solid black evening gown, jade earrings and necklace, her long black hair was tied in a bun, lips with rose red lipstick, and had bottle in hand with a deep purple liquid in it with the label: Black Hole Wine. She then walked around the larger ship, looking around for Salazar again.

Salazar can be seen nowhere, only the crew prepares the ship to another journey and makes the reserve of fruit from the island. Diress figured he must be at his cabin. When she thinks she's spotted it, she walks over and knocks on the door, hoping he was there. One of remaining officers went behind her. "Miss? As the ship physician, I forbid you to go there. Our lieutenant is nearly dead, and captain beated his head to the wall for nearly an hour..." "Why, what happened?" Diress asked out of curiosity, tempted to go in there anyway. "I´m sorry, but I cannot tell you, miss," officer said. "Just because captain ordered me to be polite and decent to ladies. And his order is the law here." "Well, I'm not some common weak lady who waits to find things out, but I guess I back off for now...."Diress responded, sounding disappointed, but started to turn back towards her on vessel. However, she didn't fully leave the ship, she was still on, but hidden super well in the shadows. She wanted to know what really happened, so she decided to listen around and see what happened before she got on here, to make sure it didn't happen because of her being here right now.

Eventually, she decided to walk back over to the door to the cabin, knocking at little harder this time, this time calling out "Hey, is everything alright? If this happened because of me....I'm sorry....I didn't intend for this to happen...." The next morning approached, and Diress was up before the light. She was back on her own ship, and was currently the only one that was awake on board the Ebony Night. She looked back over to the Silent Mary, but didn't go over this time, for she felt she was nothing but trouble to them, and would rather have them come to her now. She eventually got down and onto the beach of the island, standing there alone, looking out over the vast sea. If someone approached, she was unaware of it, nor did she care at the moment. (But if he would want to get together with her, she would have been ok with that, and she will be very protective girlfriend too). Salazar did as he promised. Silent Mary was anchored near the island over the night, so other crew at other ship could sleep calmly without being disturbed. Food supplies were refilled, and not long after the sunrise Silent Mary raised the anchor and sailed away.

Diress watched them go away, and looked a little saddened by it. She soon gathered up her crew and they too were off too, but the Ebony Night was now following the Silent Mary, which wasn't hard to do, for it was a very fast vessel. Salazar might not have known, but Diress was already gaining feelings of love for him. When she caught up to them, she let her cousin/first mate,, Candu, go to the wheel so, she could hopefully still talk to the Spanish captain. She looked over, trying to look over to find him, and when she did, she spoke up "Wait! I still want to talk to you! I promise I didn't mean to cause anything problem last night. I know it's early to say this, but I think I have feelings for you." Captain looked at her and lieutenant behind the wheel gasped."That´s only thing I am afraid of," Salazar stated straight-faced, and the crewmen, who were enough near to hear, only nodded and agreed with captain silently. "There's no need to be afraid of me. I know I'm known as The Dark Queen of the sea, but I wouldn't hurt or kill any of you, like I would to a Brit or a pirate, and I mean it when I say that." Diress admitted, not looking away from him, talking in her firm Nordic voice, "I'm willing to give us a chance if you are."

Captain looked as if he did not believe his ears. "Enough," he said. "Holy sweet mother of Jesus," he rubbed his forehead with tired sight. "Tell me two things, miss... no, three things: How it is possible, that you are still alive? Why the God punishes me so much? And... would you be so kind and return to your ship?" "Okay first, I never died, second it's harder to talk to you from my ship, and three, no one is punishing you. In fact, consider it a blessing." she responded, looking at him, directly in the eyes, showing no sign of fear or hatred, in fact, she looked like she cared for him. "If you must know, vi er like, or we're the same, especially with our hatred for pirates it would seem." Diress then moved closer, putting a hand on his shoulder, to show she'd rather be a friend than an enemy. She then spoke up again. "Since you and I have a common goal, I say we should work together on it. Those pirates won't stand a chance if we do."

He made one quick movement.

*SPLASH*

Captain Armando Salazar looked at staring crewmen calmly. "Well... hope, that she can swim."


End file.
